Persuasion
This is ep 3 of my VA fanfiction. Sit back, relax, and read!! Episode Part 1 Chloe was walking down the halls of Carmel High, on her way to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal, When a group of footballers pin her up against some lockers. Football player #1: Where you going? Chloe: I...I Football player #2: Let me guess, you're on your way to that stupid Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. I wouldn't touch her, she's a loser. They let go of Chloe, and she runs to rehearsal. When she gets there, everyone else is sat down. Sabrina: Where have you been?? Chloe: Nowhere important Jesse: On with the lesson. As you may know, we need twelve members to compete for Sectionals. We only have five. To bring more members here everyday, we are going to perform a song in front of the WHOLE school to inspire new members. Let's get rehearsing. I have a PERFECT ide.... HEY!!! You in the back, get down here now!! The two spies come to the group. Luke: What're your names?? Spy 1: Rory Flanagan. Spy 2: Sugar Motta Jesse: You two are from New Directions, who put you up to this?? Sugar: Coach Sue -Flashback- In Sue's office.... Sue: Irish, Money Maker, I have a job for you two. Rory: I'm always up for a job, what is it we have to do?? Sue: You two will sneak into the Carmel High auditorium tomorrow and watch their rehearsal. Sugar: *Sighs* I suppose we can do that. -Flashback ends- Rory: I swear on me life, we won't tell her anything. We'll say you found us sneaking in to the school. Jesse: Okay, now, get out of my auditorium. They run out, terrified. Felicity: Can we rehearse now?? Jesse: Yes, we can. On with song ideas.... Later at Amanda's house, Sabrina is staying for the night.... Sabrina: I'm bored, how about we sing a little duet?? Amanda: Sure. What song?? Sabrina: I'm prepared. Trust me, you know it. Sabrina inserts the disc into Amanda's CD player. Sabrina: When I was a little girl I had a rag doll, Only doll I've ever owned. Amanda: Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll. But only now my love has grown. Sabrina: And it gets stronger, in every way. Amanda and Sabrina: And it gets deeper, let me say. Sabrina: And it gets higher, Amanda and Sabrina : Day by day. Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah! If I lost you would I cry? Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby. Amanda: When you were a young boy, Did you have a puppy. That always followed you around? Sabrina: Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy. Amanda and Mercedes: No, I'll never let you down. Sabrina: And it grows stronger, like a river flows. Amanda and Sabrina: And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows. Sabrina: And it gets sweeter baby, Amanda and Sabrina: as it grows. Do I love you my oh my? River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah If I lost you would I cry? Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby. Sabrina: I love you baby like a flower loves the spring Amanda: And I love you baby like the robin loves to sing Sabrina: And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag Amanda and Sabrina: And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high Sabrina: Oh baby Amanda: Oh baby! Sabrina: Oh woah baby! Amanda: Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh! Yeah! Sabrina: YEAH! Amanda and Sabrina: Do I love you my oh my? River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah If I lost you would I cry? Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby. As the song ends, the girls hug. Sabrina: That was fun!!! Amanda: Best duet ever. Episode Part 2 Backstage, Vocal Adrenaline were preparing for their showcase... Luke: I'm so pumped, I am ready. Chloe: Good GOD Luke, stop bouncing. Luke: Fine The curtains then open, as Vocal Adrenaline rush on to stage. Luke (Singing): If you love it like I love it And you feel what I feel inside If you want it like I want it Then baby let's get it tonight If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah) Say hell yeah (hell yeah) Say hell yeah (hell yeah) This is love, this is love, this is love Felicity: Can you feel the love? Can you feel the love? Can you feel the love? This is love, this is love, this is love break Luke: This is love for the beats Steal it in the streets Love for the melody, no song is cheap The dope crusader, funky terminator I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later And the wait up beat is knocking Got me feeling, alright, cause the dj got me walking on a steeler I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode Sabrina: If you love it like I love it And you feel what I feel inside If you want it like I want it Then baby let's get it tonight If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah) Say hell yeah (hell yeah) Say hell yeah (hell yeah) This is love, this is love, this is love Amanda: Can you feel the love? Can you feel the love? Can you feel the love? This is love, this is love, this is love Luke: This is love for the bass, and love for the treble Love for the orchestra, violinchello, Love for computer beat, hotter than metal House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto We sip till we smash it, feeling alright And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode Vocal Adrenaline: Eh, baby, yeah, alright Can you feel it? Good god, yeah, alright Chloe: Can you feel the love? Can you feel the love? Can you feel the love? This is love, this is love, this is love Vocal Adrenaline: This is love, this is love, this is love This is love, this is love, this is love This is love, this is love, this is love This is love, this is love, this is love VA Girls (Luke): Can you feel the love? (Hell Yeah) Can you feel the love? (Hell Yeah) Can you feel the love? (Hell Yeah) Can you feel the love? (Hell Yeah) Can you feel the love? (Hell Yeah) Can you feel the love? (Hell Yeah) Felicity: Can you feel the love? Can you feel the love? The whole school applaudes as the curtains close.... The next day at auditions... Jesse: Donna DiMera. Donna: Hi, I would like to audition with the song Unfaithful by Rihanna Jesse: Take it away. Donna (singing): Story of my life, Searching for the right, But it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul, Because it seems that wrong, Really loves my company. He's more than a man, And this is more than love, The reason that the sky is blue. The clouds are rolling in, Because I'm gone again, And to him I just can't be true. And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, And it kills him inside, To know that I am happy, With some other guy. I can see him dying. Jesse: Well done. Can I have Cooper Samson please. Cooper (singing): Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old, I never thought through love we'd be Making one as lovely as she, But isn't she lovely made from love? Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best; Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done; Through us, he's given life to one. But isn't she lovely made from love? Jesse: Thank you. Jesse leaves the auditorium. He was to continue auditions the next day Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 1